Intense Consequences
by KandaxYokoxGrell
Summary: Warning: a bit of yaoi in the first chapter! So what happens when Baltigoa walks in on Yoko and Kuronue letting out their desires on eachother! LEMONS LATER. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! Only Baltigoa! Rate and review and I'll give you cookies and Baltigoa plushies!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Yaoi Fail  
~Yoko's POV~  
I growle in frustration. The heat in my hardened loins needs to be satiated but without any women around, there's no chance of doing it.  
Unless...  
I look over at my, equally sexually frustrated, friend and partner Kuronue.  
"What about asking Balti?" I suggest.  
The look he gave me was one of pure terror.  
"Have you lost it?! Remember the last guy to ask Baltigoa to satiate his urges?" He replies, "I'd like to keep my dick attached to my crotch thank you very much!"  
I shudder at the memory, poor guy lost everything that day...  
"Then what're we gonna do?! Cuz we can't thieve like this!" I growl.  
We sit quietly for a while thinking...  
Then Kuronue looks at me with a devious smirk.  
"Kuronue, what are you thinking?" I question.  
"How about we have sex with each other? That'd be fun to try out..."  
I stare at him as if he'd gone back shit insane...  
"Kuronue... Are you alright?" I reply questionably.  
"Man, think of it, we've had every kind of sex imaginable except gay sex!" Kuronue exclaims, "Let's at least give it a try!"  
I grumble some insults under my breath but realize its our only realistic option...  
"Fine, but only this once and no one can know!" I reluctantly agree.  
Immediately after that, I'm pushed onto my back by Kuronue!

~Baltigoa's POV~  
I walk down the hallway, following these odd sounds that I keep hearing.  
Once I'm in front of Yoko's door, the sounds become unbearably loud, damn near overloading my sensitive ears!  
"What're you doing in there Yoko?!" I call in while knocking on the door.  
The only answer I got was a bunch of loud moans. Curiosity overtook me so I opened to door, only to find Kuronue and Yoko, on the bed, butt naked.  
Even more appalling was that Yoko was fucking Kuronue in his ass! The sight almost made me puke, yet at the same time made me get all tingly inside.  
I could feel my core heating up for some reason...  
After staring at each other for a few seconds I exit the room, making sure to close the door behind me, before running to my room as fast as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Dressing Fail

~Yoko's POV~

I pull up my pants and tie my sash to hold them up, glancing at Kuronue.

I'd never admit it but that was the best lay I've ever had...

Kuronue glances at me and smirks when he catches my eye.

"Man, that was some great sex!" He laughs.

I shrug.

"It was pretty good..." I lie, "but what should we do about Baltigoa, who knows how she'll hold this against us?"

Kuronue finishes getting dressed and slings his arm around my shoulder.

"We could always threaten her..." He points out, "But what should we use as a threat?"

I send a devious smirk at my partner.

"Oh I know _exactly _what we could threaten her with..."

And with that, we begin to plan...

~Baltigoa's POV~

I flip the page of the book I'm reading. But honestly, I'm not even paying attention. I can't stop thinking about what I saw earlier in Yoko's room...

_'That was so sexy... Gawd if the others knew about that, they'd lose all respect for the great Kings of Thieves..' _I smirk at the last part._'Maybe I could use it against them or something, but I'm sure their already planning something to keep me quiet...'_

Just then I feel a hand on each shoulder. Looking up, I see Yoko and Kuronue smithing down at me. I smile back.

"What can I do for you, boys."

They look around the crowded dining hall...

"Why don't we go to the library?" Yoko suggests, squeezing my shoulder.

I shrug off their hands and stand up, looking them dead and their faces.

"Why not here?" I question, knowing full well why.

"It's too crowded here, and I don't think you want everyone to hear this..." Kuronue whispers in my ear.

"Fine then..." I sigh dramatically.

With that we begin walking to the library...

**KandaxYokoxGrell: Yay! A CLIFFHANGER!**

**Baltigoa: Is it really anything to be happy about? **

**Yoko: I don't suggest arguing with her, she is the author...**

**Kuronue: You know what she can do to you! Remember last time?**

**KandaxYokoxGrell: :3 I put you in a pretty pink dress! **

**Baltigoa: *shudder***

**Yoko: Anyways, Rate and Review!**

**Kuronue: If you do, you get a kiss from me!**


	3. Chapter 3

Threat Fail

**Me: Hey readers! This chapter is all thanks to YuYuHakushoObsesser! Thanks for helping me out! Please go read her great fanfictions! Now Balti, please do the disclaimer!**

**Baltigoa: *scoffs* KandaxYokoxGrell doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters... If she did, Kurama wouldn't know the MEANING of the word shirt ~**

**Kurama: *eye twitch* Well rate and review please! It makes KandaxYokoxGrell happy which means less torture for us!**

**Me: *whispers* That's what they think...**

~Baltigoa's POV~

I sigh as I lean against the tall bookshelf, reaching for a book near the top. Yoko and Kuronue are yet to say a word, though I can feel their eyes staring at my back... Or more likely my ass.

Suddenly, my wrists are pinned to the bookshelf on each side if my head. I don't even need to turn around to know that Kuronue's on my right and Yoko on the left. I take a deep breath and ask the question that's been nagging me since they came to me in the dining room,

"So, what're gonna do? It's not like you can erase the memory from my mind," I question, "so how do you plan on making sure I keep quiet about your little escapade?"

Yoko's face starts getting closer and closer to my neck, his free hand traveling to my breast and sliding under my black leather vest. The feel of his hand rubbing my nipple over my thin white button-down shirt, and his hot breath against my neck sends shivers down my spine.

"I'm sure you'll agree to keep quiet after you hear the consequences of telling the others..." Kuronue whispers in my ear, making my face turn a deep red color.

I can feel Kuronue's free hand sliding down my back and slowly but surely working its way down my pants and into my panties. I can't help but groan as he squeezes my ass.

"St-stop!" I demand shakily as they both continue their ministrations.

I gasp in pleasure as Yoko pinches my nipple and Kuronue slaps my ass!

I can feel Yoko grinning against my neck as he nibbles in various places... Kuronue soon takes my earlobe into his mouth and starts nibbling and ducking on it.

_'They're not stopping! This isn't their usual flirting!' _I scream in my head. _'Please let them stop!'_

And then, as if someone up there actually heard me, they stopped! They removed their hands from my shirt and pants and Kuronue released my earlobe. Yoko remained at my next but moved up to my ear...

"If you speak a word of what happened to anyone, this will go much, much, _much _further... He whispers in my ear seductively.

With that they released my wrists and left the library.

When I was sure they were gone, I fell to my knees... My placed my hand over my raving heart and took deep breaths, trying to calm it.  
_'Gawd... Would they really go that far? I mean they aren't suicidal are they?!' _I begin to worry.  
I shake my head in doubt.

"They wouldn't dare! They know all too well what happens to those who try to bed me!"

I quickly regain my composure and hurry off to my room, locking the door just in case...

**Me: Well there's chapter 3! I apologize for all the short chapters! But I promise the lemon will be long! **

**Baltigoa: That really worries me... **

**Me: *smirks* good! It's supposed to scare YOU! That aside please rate and review! I love feedback and I take everything into consideration!**


	4. Chapter 4

**KandaxYokoxGrell: hey readers, sorry for the delay, I've been tired and busy! But as a treat here's a little interview with Baltigoa! Though today I'm not alone! BlueFire Jin and Yu Yu Hakusho Obsesser are cohosting with me! **

**Baltigoa: KandaxYokoxGrell doesn't own BlueFire Jin, Yu Yu Hakusho Obsesser or anything else but the plot and me... Sadly...**

**KandaxYokoxGrell: NOW ONWARDS!**

~In Studio~

"Hi there! It's KandaxYokoxGrell here, but you can call me Tyler, with my OC Baltigoa! Today, we'll be interviewing her! Ready Baltigoa?" States a chirpy sixteen year old girl.

"As ready as I'll every be..." The raven haired demon woman mumbles.

"First off please state your full name!"

"Do I have to?" The demon whines.

"Yes! The faster you do this the sooner you're done!" Tyler points out.

"Fine..." The woman grumbles, "Baltigoa Liazylax Aphrodite Yanisamano."

"That wasn't so bad!" Tyler giggles. "Well with that out of the way, lets move on to my first awesome co-host, BlueFire Jin!"

~Light shines on the spot next to Tyler on the couch revealing Jin~

"Hey Jin! How's it going?" Tyler greets happily.

"It's growing great thanks! How about you?" Jin replies cheerfully.

"I'm doing wonderful!" Tyler responds, "I heard you have some questions to ask Baltigoa here, so go right ahead!"

~Jin pulls out notecards~

"So Baltigoa, what do you like to do in your free time?" Jin starts off.

"I like to read, plan and play pranks, mess with the other thieves then just leave em hanging... And secretly i like to sing." Baltigoa lists off.

"Mhm... So what's your favorite type of manga?"

"My favorite type of manga is definitely shonen, fighting mangas to be more specific..." Baltigoa replies blandly.

"What kind of outfit would you wear in a date?" Jin questions.

"More than likely an orange camisole with black leather shirt shorts and a black scarf around her neck. Oh and black ankle boots." Baltigoa explains.

"What is your most embarrassing moment?"

"Getting caught butt naked in a hot spring by all the other thieves." Baltigoa mutters, "Gawd it was so embarrassing..."

"What would you do if you found Yoko's most cutest photos?" Jin asks, giggling a bit.

"Post em all around the hideout keeping the cutest for myself.." Baltigoa answers with a big smirk on her beautiful face.

"What is your ideal type of a guy?"

"Someone who's kind, able to put of with my mood swings and won't try to take my independence." Baltigoa admits quietly.

"What do you hate the most?" Jin asks.

"I really hate perverted idiots... And old men..." Baltigoa answers in a bored tone.

"And finally, what would you do if all your clothes were replaced with pink ones and the one who did this is Kuronue?" Jin asks.

"Dye em black and wait to punish Kuronue so he gets paranoid and then the second he thinks he's safe, lock em out of his room... Or better yet the entire hideout... For a week." Baltigoa replies. "Or maybe do something worse..."

"Thanks Baltigoa!" Jin concludes.

"Well, I think we learned a lot there! But now it's time for our next guest host, Yu Yu Hakusho Obsesser!" Tyler squeals excitedly.

~Light shines onto the spot next to Jin, revealing Kiren (YuYuHakushoObsesser)~

"Hey Kiren!" Jin and Tyler greet happily.

"Hey girls, glad to be doing this with you guys!"

"Thanks for coming!" Tyler thanks happily. "Now, you have questions for Baltigoa as well?"

"Mhm! Lots of questions! Will she answer them _all_?" Kiren asks.

"Sadly, I have to..." Baltigoa mumbles.

"Great! Why don't you get started?" Tyler urges.

"Okay, first is what irritates you the most, Baltigoa?" Kiren begins.

"Simple... Tyler." Baltigoa responds.

"What do you have a soft spot for other than the boys?"

"Who said I have a soft spot for boys?!" Baltigoa hisses, "But I do like cute things..."

"What are you deathly afraid of?" Kiren asks.

"... My grandfather, Satan..." Baltigoa whispers.

"What is your ultimate weakness?"

"My memories.." Baltigoa admits.

"What is your favorite food?" Kiren questions.

"Hmm.. I don't tend to eat much but when I do I like to eat pears." Baltigoa explains.

"What kind of books do you like to read?"

"Fantasy and adventure." Baltigoa replies.

"Do you prefer hot or cold weather?" Kiren asks.

"Hot, my skin is thinner than most and I tend to get hypothermia easily." Baltigoa answers curtly.

"What kind of missions would you hate to do?"

"Ones where I have to dress up in fancy clothes (especially dresses). Oh and those involving seduction." Baltigoa responds.

"What's your favorite form of torture?" Kiren asks.

"Pushing poison into the subjects body through an IV that makes subjects entire body and organs feel like it's on fire while slowly cutting "Queen of Thieves" into their stomach and rubbing more poison and salt onto the wounds." Baltigoa describes bluntly.

"What's your favorite drink?"

"Alcoholic pineapple juice" Baltigoa responds, "I've taken quite a liking to it honestly..."

"What's your favorite outfit?" Kiren questions.

"My leather vest over my white button down shirt with black leather pants! For shoes I prefer my black combat boots, but I wear my black leather knee high boots more often." Baltigoa describes.

"What's your favorite memory?"

"Sailing the Makai ocean with my father when I was young..." Baltigoa admits quietly.

"What do you want in the future?" Kiren asks.

"To live happily with Yoko/Kurama and our child/children."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Purple." Baltigoa replies simply.

"What's your favorite animal besides your fox?" Kiren asks.

"My bat." Baltigoa says with a small smirk.

"Would you prefer to live in the Human world or the Demon world?"

"Human world, it's much safer and prettier than Demon world..." Baltigoa responds.

"How many kids do you plan on having?" Kiren questions.

"Two." Baltigoa mutters.

"What kind of demon are you? I know you have wings and daggers and you're a theif and that's about it.." Kiren asks with a small laugh.

"A horned Pegasus (unicorn and Pegasus) demon like my father... My mother was a succubus." Baltigoa explains blandly.

"Would you ever willingly do a three-way with Yoko and Kuronue?" Kiren says laughing.

"N-NO!" Baltigoa blurts out, a fiery blush covering her pale face, "Never in my life!"

"Who do you prefer: Yoko or Kurama?"

"Kurama... He's more kind-hearted." Baltigoa admits softly.

"And lastly, aside from your knives and wings, do you have any other powers?" Kiren asks.

"I can play any instrument and my songs enchant men (my mother's a Succubus), I'm a telepath, I can travel from any world into the Netherworld, and crazily I can grant any wish in exchange for the wisher's voice." Baltigoa lists off. "So now this interview is over right?!"

"Yes, but first, I have some announcements to make!" Tyler exclaims.

"But..." Baltigoa begins to whine, but stops when Kiren, Jin and Tyler glare at her.

"Kiren, Jin. Would you guys like to help me?" Tyler asks.

"YEAH!" The girls exclaim excitedly.

"First off, due to school starting and an overhaul of stories she needs to type, she will be unable to regularly update! But don't worry! She will post when she can!" Jin announces happily.

"Secondly, Tyler is working on a fan fiction to thank ShadowFox 2013 for the wonderful request she did for her! Also Tyler is doing a request for BlueWingedAngelReAnne! Both are in the process of being written and are sure to be great!" Kiren announces excitedly.

"Lastly, I'm open for requests! I do D. Gray-Man, Yu Yu Hakusho, Black Butler and many others! If you're wondering about if I can do a certain anime, just PM me and hopefully I can! Thank you dear readers for sticking out and waiting so long for this chapter! I promise the next one will be great!" Tyler concludes. "Let's all say good night!"

"GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!" Jin, Kiren and Tyler exclaim together.

"Night..." Baltigoa mutters.

**KandaxYokoxGrell: Well thank you so much for waiting and I hope you guys enjoyed this! I can't thank YuYuHakushoObsesser and BlueFire Jin enough for all the support, help and awesome questions they gave me! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! **

**Yoko: Kuronue and I got absolutely no screen time in this chapter! **

**Kuronue: Yeah! It's no fair!**

**Baltigoa: I didn't want the attention, you can have it!**

**KandaxYokoxGrell: Don't be such sourpusses! 3 Next chapter you'll all be in it cuz then I resume the story! **

**Kuronue and Yoko: OH YEAH!**

**Baltigoa: Damn...**

**KandaxYokoxGrell: Anyways, rate and review! If you do Baltigoa will kiss Yomi in the next chapter! ;3**

**Baltigoa and Yomi: WHAT?!**

**KandaxYokoxGrell: I better run!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Drunk Fail

**KandaxYokoxGrell: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! It was so fun to write! Here's Chapter 5! And as a thanks for reviews, Yomi does kiss Baltigoa :3 Now here's Yomi himself with the disclaimer!**

**Yomi: FINALLY I GET SCREENTIME! Anyways KandaxYokoxGrell doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho! Only Baltigoa! Please rate and review!**

*About Two Months Later; At a Lord's Party In Demon World*

~Baltigoa's POV~

I slowly sip the alcoholic beverage in my glass, glancing sideways at Yomi every once in a while.

_'Why'd Yoko have to put me on look out and distraction duty with Yomi...' _I groan in my head.

Yomi isn't a bad guy or anything, just really reckless, and not the best person when drunk... Which he is at the moment...

I sigh, causing Yomi to look over at me.

"Something wrong?" He questions.

"No, it's nothing..." I mutter, shaking my head slowly. I tug on my long, dark purple evening gown. _'I hate dresses...'_I can still feel Yomi looking at me. I begin feeling really uncomfortable under his gaze. Slowly, I take another sip of my drink, hoping it'll calm my nerves.

"Hey Balti..." Yomi mutters.

"Yeah?" I answer, gazing over the balcony at the starless midnight sky. Suddenly, I feel him wrap his arms around me, pinning my arms to my sides! He slowly brings his lips to my right ear, licking it slowly. My body begins to tremble. He moves so only one of his arms are wrapped around me tightly, using his other hand to lightly turn my head to face him, placing his lips against my own! My mind starts racing, the alcohol beginning to mess with my head... And then...

Something is forced down my throat...

I nearly choke on the thick liquid, but Yomi forces his tongue into my mouth to keep me from spitting it out! I reluctantly swallow, the liquid burning my throat and mouth. Yomi then parts from my lips and smirks down at my panting form.

"What the HELL did you force me to swallow?!" I demand. Yomi just smirks for a moment.

"Just an aphrodisiac..." He whispers in my ear.

Right after he says that, I feel my entire body go hot... My breasts and lower body throbbing with want and need! I bite my lip to told back a moan.

"We're on a mission, dumbass! This isn't the time!" I growl.

He brings his lips to my neck, kissing along my collarbone.

"Who cares?" He replies, smirking as I struggle.

"Stop this immediately, Yomi!" I demand.

"What's gonna stop me?" Yomi chuckles.

My mind races, thinking of something that'll make him stop... Then...

"I can tell you a secret about Yoko and Kuronue!" I blurt out quickly.

Yomi stops and looks me in the eyes.

"Oh really? Tell me then..."

I quickly glance around to make sure no one can hear. Seeing no one, I take a deep breath and let it out.

"I caught them having sex with each other a couple of months ago..." I admit.

Yomi just stares for a moment before laughing. Thankfully he releases me and I move as far from him as possible.

"That's some great dirt, Balti!" Yomi laughs, " Can't wait to tell everyone!"

My eyes widen in realization of what I've done.

"DON'T TELL ANYONE!" I yell. "I'll kill you if you do!"

"Fine, fine... It'll be our little secret." Yomi laughs before walking off.

Once he's gone, I lean back against the balcony railing and sigh loudly.

"I'm so screwed..." I grumble.

**KandaxYokoxGrell: Well, as thanks for your reviews, Yomi kissed Baltigoa, in a way... **

**Yomi: THANK YOU! I'VE BEEN WANTING TO KISS THAT BI...**

***gets punched by Baltigoa***

**Baltigoa: Anyways rate and review...**


End file.
